Cheryl Danvers
Cheryl "Cher" Dolores Danvers is a main character on the Teen Wolf series. She is the daughter of Andrew and Veronica Danvers. She is a water spirit who is a member of the McCall pack and the best friend of fellow banshee Lydia Martin. Cheryl was taken in by Noah Stilinski after she mysteriously washed up on the beach one day. She has since then become the best friends of Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. Cheryl is portrayed by American actress Britt Robertson. Cheryl was first introduced as the best friend of Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall who was dragged by Stiles to go searching for a dead body in the woods. Like Scott and Stiles, Cheryl had no knowledge of the supernatural until Scott was bitten by a werewolf which lead her to help him get his normal life back. Cheryl wasn't aware of her supernatural identity of a water spirit until she was confronted by Derek Hale who at that time was not only a werewolf but had been observing her from away. Despite not believing him at first, Cheryl eventually learned that she not only had the ability to manipulate water but could also breath under it and her voice could be used as a sort of compulsion to get people to do what she wanted. Cheryl spend the first two seasons learning how to work her powers and how to control them with the help of Derek and the unwanted help of Peter Hale. Cheryl eventually became more involved with the supernatural world and had already mastered her abilities by the end of season two. History Cheryl Elizabeth Danvers was born too Andrew Danvers and Veronica Danvers on August 13, 1994 in the small town of Crickhowell Wales. Cheryl's father was apparently a wealthy businessman whose parents disapprove of his relationship with her mother Veronica Danvers. Despite that the young couple remained together. Their marriage however started to slowly break up and as a result they ended up getting a divorce. At first Cheryl was to stay with her mother but because her father didn't want her, and her mother couldn't take care of her, she was instead sent to the local orphanage where she remained until she was six years old. Strange things seemed to happen around Cheryl and many of the kids would eventually describe her as creepy due to the fact that everytime she would get mad, a water pumps inside the orphanage would break. Cheryl spent the next few years bouncing from orphanage to orphanage. She would eventually end up getting kicked out of them due to the strange things that happened around her. When she was around sixteen years old, Cheryl was found unconscious and barely breathing, by two local surfers who rushed her to the hospital where she was put under the ER. Melissa happened to be the one who was there when Cheryl woke up. Melissa grew attached to the young girl through her time in the hospital and when she learned that she had no one, decided to take Cheryl in much to the delight of her son Scott and his best friend Stiles Stilinski. It took some time for Cheryl but she eventually warmed up to Melissa and Scott and had already thought of Scott as a brother by the time the two entered their Freshman year. Physical Appearance Cheryl is described as being a very beautiful and attractive young woman with long wavy blonde hair, heart-shaped face, full lips and ocean-blue eyes. She's petite and somewhat thin but not very tall as she stands at 5"3. Cheryl has a very different taste when it comes to fashion. Cheryl has been noted to wear very feminine clothing in colorful colors such as pinks and yellows, She is usually seen wearing dresses, skirts, and shorts. Cheryl doesn't like wearing heels, but will wear sneakers and boots to top off her looks. When it comes to jackets she usually wears, Leather, military and denim jackets and will also pair her outfits with cardigans. Cheryl doesn't like wearing makeup that much but will wear the basics and will only wear full on makeup when it's for an occasion. Cheryl wears a pair of glasses. Personality Cheryl is described as being an independant and fierce young lady. She is usually rather shy but can become quite talkative once you get to know her. Like Stiles, Cheryl is very smart and is capable of coming up with last minute plans that have saved the pack on numerous occasions. Her most notable trait is that she is very loyal and protective of the people she cares about to the point that she is willing to put her own life on the life for those she loves. Cheryl is usually a rather kind person but don't mess with her or her friends because she can easily become your worst nightmare. Cheryl has a love for new adventures which usually end up getting her in trouble, and curiosity always gets the best of her. Despite her kind and loving nature towards others, Cheryl has the tendency of getting into fights and doesn't take being insulted to very kindly. Powers and Abilities __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Female Characters Category:Teen Wolf